borderlandsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Криг/Облик
В данной статье предоставлен список всех "Голов" и "Скинов" для Крига, а также описание как их получить. Всего для Крига можно получить 27 голов и 93 скина. Головы Стандартные Открываемые (Основная игра) Маску Красавчика Джека можно получить несколькими способами. С Красавчика Джека всегда выпадает маска (( в одиночной игре на PS3), которая может быть разблокирована любым одиночным персонажем. Воин и Красавчик Волшебник могут дать маску, зависящую от класса персонажа, которая может быть разблокирована любым персонажем этого класса. Маска легендарного для Крига цвета имеет уникальное название ( ). Открываемые (DLC) Головы из платных DLC-наборов Другие головы Скины Стандартные Открываемые (Основная игра) Открываемые (DLC) Скины из платных DLC-наборов Другие скины Скины за SHiFT-коды Krieg Customization A total of 24 Heads and 88 Skins can be unlocked for Krieg. The non-default heads and skins can be unlocked through random enemy drops, specific (though rare) enemy drops, mission rewards, challenge rewards, downloadable content and in-game trading with other players. All of Krieg's skins have a unique titles rather than some of the common titles for other characters. Default Heads Heads that come unlocked with Borderlands 2 to begin customization. Unlockable Heads (Main Game) Tradable heads that can be unlocked through game play. Handsome Jack's Mask: The mask is obtained several ways. Handsome Jack always drops a mask ( during single player on PS3) that can be unlocked for any single character. The Warrior and the Handsome Sorcerer may drop a mask that is class specific and unlocks for every character of that class, like all other in game customizations. The legendary has a unique name for Krieg ( ). Other Heads Heads that are unlocked through other games/means. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. Default Skins Skins that come unlocked with Borderlands 2 to begin customization. Unlockable Skins (Main Game) Tradable skins that can be unlocked through game play. The and skins can also be obtained from Torgue Vending Machines in Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage. }-->BABY APPETIZERS''' за 3 уровень достижения синий Sparks challenge | | BLACK AS DAY изредка падает с any of the 4 Hyperion Assassins | | изредка падает с Son of Mothrakk |-id=CAN_YOU_HEAR_MY_PANTS | | за 5 уровень достижения This is No Time for Lazy! challenge | | за 5 уровень достижения Hail of Bullets challenge | | за 3 уровень достижения Open Pandora's Boxes challenge |-id=DONT_SNIFF_MY_NIPPLES | | изредка падает с Vermivorous the Invincible | | DON'T STOP PLEASE HELP ME за 3 уровень достижения Aggravated Assault challenge | | за 5 уровень достижения Nothing Rhymes with Orange or JEEEEENKINSSSSSS!!! challenge |-id=ELEGANT_INTESTINES | | за 3 уровень достижения Slag-Licked challenge | | изредка падает с Terramorphous the Invincible | | за 3 уровень достижения For the Hoard! challenge |-id=FIRE_A_CROWDED_BUILDING | | Random drop from Spiderants | | за 5 уровень достижения Ammo Eater challenge | | Товар дня |-id=GLOWY_PANTS | | за 3 уровень достижения It's Not Easy Looting Green challenge | | HOT NIPPLES HOT HOT HOT изредка падает с Captain Flynt | | за 3 уровень достижения Not Full of Monkeys challenge |-id=I_AM_A_FASHION | | Rank 4 in Whaddaya Buyin'? challenge | | за 3 уровень достижения Shotgun! challenge | | Mission reward from To Grandmother's House We Go |-id=IM_GONNA_VOMIT | | изредка падает с Stalkers | | Товар дня | | за 5 уровень достижения Knee-Deep in Brass challenge |-id=JEEEEEEEEEEEEANS | | за 3 уровень достижения Fisticuffs! challenge | | Товар дня | | 777 on Slot machines |-id=LIFE_IS_CHEAP | | Товар дня | | Товар дня | | Mission reward from Capture the Flags |-id=MINE_MINE_MINE_MINE | | Common drop from Creepers | | Товар дня | | за 5 уровень достижения Eviscerated challenge |-id=MY_PANTS_HAVE_DOTS | | Mission reward from The Cold Shoulder | | за 3 уровень достижения Pull the Pin challenge | | изредка падает с King Mong |-id=ON_GOLDEN_CROTCH | | за 5 уровень достижения Quickdraw challenge | | за 3 уровень достижения Load and Lock challenge | | за 3 уровень достижения Marauder? I Hardly Know 'Er challenge |-id=PURR_LIKE_A_DEAD_KITTEN | | Random drop from any enemy | | за 3 уровень достижения Rocket and Roll challenge | | 777 on Slot machines |-id=SIR_YES_SIR_YES_SIR_YES | | за 5 уровень достижения Crouching Tiger, Hidden Assault Rifle challenge | | за 3 уровень достижения The Killer challenge | | за 5 уровень достижения Catch-a-Rocket! challenge |-id=SPLEEN_FIESTA | | Mission reward from Shielded Favors | | Random drop from "Chubby" mobs | | STOP LAUGHING AT ME за 3 уровень достижения Longshot challenge |-id=TAKE_A_NAP_IN_YOUR_SKULL | | TAKE A NAP IN YOUR SKULL за 5 уровень достижения Badass Bingo challenge | | THUMB IN THE WOUND за 3 уровень достижения EXPLOOOOOSIONS! challenge | | Товар дня |-id=USE_YOUR_INSIDE_VOICE | | Mission reward from The Overlooked: Medicine Man | | за 5 уровень достижения Boomerbang challenge | | Mission reward from No Vacancy |-id=WHERE_ARE_YOU_GRACE | | за 5 уровень достижения I Just Want to Set the World on Fire challenge | | Товар дня | | WHY DOES IT SAY ANGLE изредка падает с Saturn |-id=WHYYYYYYYY | | за 3 уровень достижения Super Novas challenge | | за 3 уровень достижения Boom challenge | | изредка падает с Threshers |-id=YOUR_EYES_TASTE_LIKE_CHEESE | | изредка падает с Dukino's Mom |} Unlockable Skins (DLC Content) Tradable skins that can be unlocked through DLC content game play. DLC Package Skins Paid DLC skins that are unlocked in the customization menu directly. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. Other Skins Skins that are unlocked through other games/means. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. SHiFT Promotional Skins Tradable skins that are unlocked through temporary SHiFT code promotions. Notes There are several glitched heads/skins for Krieg including all Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep heads/skins and SHiFT promotional skins. Trivia Note: Each head/skin name is linked to the picture for easy reference. *Krieg's head is a reference to a similar line spoken by the character "Dark Helmet" from the film "Spaceballs". *Krieg's head bears strong resemblance to King Wee Wee. *Krieg's head looks strikingly similar (maybe a reference) to the character "General Grievous" from the Star Wars series. *Krieg's head is a reference to a book titled "Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance". *The skin is likely a reference to the film "Clueless", where the main character uses the line, "Mr. Hall, I was surfing the crimson wave." *The skin is a reference to denim blue, as in the other character skins of the same challenge and may also be a reference to Jean Grey of the X-Men franchise, the other X-men often screaming her name in the animated series. *Krieg's head is a reference to "Crash Bandicoot", specifically to one of the main characters Aku Aku. "Mr Hammerlock's big game hunt" is a reference to the whole game of Crash Bandicoot; comparing Krieg's body form to Crash's makes them identical, while Dr Nakayama and Dr Cortex are similar to their monstrous creations, clumsy evilness, and for their slight physical similarity. *The head is a reference to Fallout 3's "Vault Boy" de:Krieg/Skins en:Krieg/Skins Категория:Криг Категория:Скины